Jack's New Girlfriend
by hiilove9lives
Summary: Kim likes Jack and Jack likes Kim... But when Samantha DiAngelo Comes to town he forgets all about Kim...  I'm New at this... Tell me if you like or not! Also R&R
1. Meet the People

**Name:** Samantha (Sam) DiAngelo

Home Town: New York

Age: 15 Years-Old

Family: Father (Christian 36 Years-Old)

Mother (Anne 34 Years-Old)

Sister (Rebecca 17 Years-Old)

Boyfriend: Noah Charleston

Best Friend: Kaitlyn Reed

**Name:** Noah Charleston

Home Town: New York

Age: 16 Years-Old

Family: Father (Adam 38 Years-Old)

Mother (Megan 36 Years-Old)

Brother (Jason 19 Years-Old)

Sister (Brooke 13 Years-Old)

Girlfriend: Samantha DiAngelo

Best Friend: Will Haynes

**Name:** Rebecca DiAngelo

Home Town: New York

Age: 17 Years-Old

Family: Father (Christian 36 Years-Old)

Mother (Anne 34 Years-Old)

Sister (Samantha 15 Years-Old)

Boyfriend: Justin Bennett

**Name:** Kaitlyn (Kat) Reed

Home Town: New York

Age: 15 Years-Old

Family: Father (Jonah 37 Years-Old)

Mother (Dana 36 Years-Old)

Boyfriend: Will Haynes

**Name:** Will Haynes

Home Town: New York

Age: 16 Years-Old

Family: (Parents Divorced) Father: (Ken 35 Years-Old)

Mother: (Christina 33 Years-Old)

**Name:** Jack Tomlinson

Home Town: Los Angeles

Age: 15 Years-Old

Family: Father (None)

Mother (Michelle 34 Years-Old)

Girlfriend: None

Crush: (Now) Kim

Best Friend(s): Kim

Jerry

Eddie

Milton

**Name:** Kim Crawford

Home Town: Los Angeles

Age: 15 Years-Old

Family: Father (Jason 41 Years-Old)

Mother (Karen 38 Years-Old)

Boyfriend: None

Crush: (Now) Jack

Best Friend(s): Jack

Jerry

Eddie

Milton


	2. Packing Day

"What? Why?" 14 year-old Samantha DiAngelo yelled as her parents tried to calm her down.

"I have friends and a boyfriend! Are you trying to ruin my life!" she screamed

"Sam, we are moving to L.A. because your father got a new job there" her parents Christian and Anne said.

"UGH!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs of her three-story mansion in Brooklyn.

As she screamed into her pillow her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

It was her boyfriend Noah Charleston

"Hey Babe whatcha' up to?" she read

"My stupid parents are us move to LA!"

"What?"

"I don't know ark (she called him that because of Noah's Ark)"

"When are you leaving?"

"I think in about a week or so. :'("

"Fine"

"Hey Noah (when she is being serious she calls him Noah) are you okay?"

*No answer*

"Noah can you please answer me? I can't go through this if you're mad at me."

"What"

"Please don't be mad."

"Whatever, I think we should see other people"

"What? Noah please don't do this to me."

*Again No answer*

As Sam cried she felt so worthless she texted her best friend that she had known for over 10 years.

"Kaitlyn help"

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? What did Noah do?"

"Kat my parents are making me move."

"Where? You're still going to be in Brooklyn right?"

"To LA"

"Why?"

"My dad got a new case there."

"When are you moving?"

"In like a week."

"OMG! What happened with you and Noah?"

"He dumped me."

"I'm going to kill that Jerk"

"Don't he'll just have something bad happen to you"

"Ugh my fricken parents are making me pack. I gotta go… I'll txt you later."

As Sam grabbed her suitcase and just started throwing her clothes into it.

She ran down her stairs and yelled for her mom.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in the den"

"Mom I need another suitcase mines full"

"In the attic"

She walked into the attic and ran into a spider web.

Packed her things and was ready for her last day at Brooklyn Heights High.


	3. Last Day at Brooklyn Heights

The next day

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't kno…

Sam hit the snooze button and cut off Harry Styles in the middle of his solo in what makes you beautiful.

"Sam?"

"_I'm coming god…"_

"Get to the car now!"

Running to the car she realized she forgot her IPhone upstairs.

Searching through all her things on her desk she finally pulled it from under a textbook.

Looking at it she saw a name that she thought she would never see again.

Noah: Okay, Sam I'm ready to talk?

"Are you ready yet?" said her sister Rebecca

"Yep right here"

She got into the car and Becca drove her to Brooklyn Heights

Sam got out of the car and saw a whole bunch of people whispering and pointing at her.

"SAM!" she heard as somebody grabbed her in a bear hug.

She whipped her head around and saw Kaitlyn.

"Sam you can't move. Who am I going to tell all of my secrets too?"

"You can tell them to me…" Will said

"Shut up Will!" Kaityn said very angrily

"So Kay you wanna come over and help me pack after school?"

"Yeah! But you cant make fun of me if I start to cry.."

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Ugh class…" wined Will as he pulled Kaitlyn off to her first class.

(In Sam's first class)

"Sam we need to talk" whispered Noah

"Noah. we can't talk, we broke up" Samantha said keeping her head not looking a Noah's gorgeous eyes.

"Sam Please" He pleaded.

"Fine after class" she replied annoyed

"Meet me by my locker" Noah said

"Noah! Samantha! Are you listening" Said Mr. Brown

"Uh huh" the said at the same time

(After class)

"Sam!" Noah yelled

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"WHAT?" Sam yelled


	4. Last Day at Brooklyn Heights Part 2

"There you are Sam! Mr. Mac is looking for you" Said Kaitlyn

"Samantha Anne DiAngelo. Come to my office now" Mr. Mac (the principle) said

"Sam I still need to talk to you." Noah yelled as Mr. Mac pulled her off to his office.

*In the office*

"Samantha since you are moving in the middle of the year you will need person who will show you around Seaford High School. Thankfully one student has already volunteered, her name is Kim Crawford." Mr. Mac said

"But Mr. Mac I don't need a babysitter to help me around the school." She argued.

"Samantha it a new school, a new state. You will need help getting around." Mr. Mac said.

"Ugh, fine I'll keep the babysitter." Samantha said leaving the office.

"Please go to Biology class"

*In Bio*

"Can anyone tell me who mitosis is?" Ms. Greyner asked

"Mitosis is a type of cell division that results in two daughter cells each having the same number and kind of chromosomes as the parent nucleus, typical of ordinary tissue growth." Said Nancy Gérard before Ms. Greyner could call on her.

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Thank you class, see you tomorrow. Except you Samantha, I loved having you in my class and I am sorry that you will not be spending the rest of the year with us." Said Ms. Greyner

"Bye Sam" said the class as they all hugged her.

"Sam Hurry up! I need to go shopping for more clothes!" yelled Rebecca from her car.

*At their house*

Dropping her bag on the floor by her door she took her phone out of her pocket and started texting Noah.

Sam: Hey Noah… You needed to talk?

Noah: Umm… You know how I told you I love you?

Sam: Yeahh… Why?

Noah: I said that because you were moving but I kinda love somebody else.

Sam: What? Who?

Noah: Ummm.. I g2g I'll talk to you later…

"Sammy we're putting things in the moving truck. Come and put your boxes in here. And after get your suitcase ready we're going to L.A. early." Said her mom.

After they were done packing they headed to the airport.  
>*On the Plane*<p>

"Aahhh first class… soda, chips, movies, everything you could ever need…" Rebecca said as she put her headphones on.

*Six hours later*

_"Please fasten you seatbelts we are about to land in Los Angeles California." _Said the captain.

(Samantha texting Kaitlyn)

Sam: Hey! Just landed in LA… different here…. Everybody walks sooooooo slllloooowwww….

Kaitlyn: Hahahahaha! Any cute guys for me when I visit you?

Sam: LOL idk haven't see any yet…

Kaitlyn: SAMANTHA DIANGELO! I JUST SAW NOAH KISSING ASHLEY!

Sam: oh… it's okay… we broke up remember.

Kaitlyn: Ok thts good… ish.. ughhhh French homework… g2g ttyl…


	5. Seaford High

**_(Hey people reading this… I am gonna start writing it from her point of view... okay thank you for reading )_**

"SAMANTHA ANNE DIANGELO IF YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SEAFORD I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR PHONE!" My mom yelled from down stairs of the house we were in.

"I'm coming!" I yelled yelled jumping down stairs

"Becca you have to drive your sister to school!" she said.

"Fine." Rebecca said

**20 min later**

"Hey your Samantha DiAngelo right?" Kim Asked

"Yeah… Are you Kim Crawford?" I asked Her

"Uh-huh so what's your schedule?" said Kim

"Umm… here…. Math, Science, English, Lunch, Social Studies, French and P.E." I replied

"Oh… You have the same Classes as Jack." Kim said jealously

(She likes Jack)

"Sorry to be weird or something… But who's Jack?" I asked her

"I am… Sorry but you are" said a boy who had the most beautiful eyes (prettier than Noah's) answered.

"Samantha this is Jack.. Jack; Samantha" Kim said awkwardly

"You can call me Sam or Sammy doesn't matter…" I told them

"Samantha, I mean Sam has the same classes as you. Can you take her to the classes for me?"

"Yup, Sure anything for my best friend" he told her as she giggled

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Well I'm happy to see that one thing is the same." I said laughing

"Hahahaha. You know you're pretty funny" He said as we walked to Math

Soon Math was over and school was too.

I was walking home (because Becca didn't want to pick me up…) and Jack caught up with me.

"Hey Sam right?" said Jack

"Yeah, your Jack the one in all of my classes" I said

"So do you live around here?" he asked

"Yep that house over there with the pool." I replied

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That is right next to my house!" he almost yelled

"Wow! That's so weird… so… Are you and that Kim girl dating?" I asked him awkwardly...

"No, were just really good friends… Why?" he said laughing

"Oh… just wondering." I said

"Awkward…" he laughed

"Yeah totally…" I said as I ran into my house

(Texting)

Sam: KAITLYN!

Kaitlyn: SAMMYY!

Sam: OMG I met this guy that is super super cute! His name is Jack!

Kaitlyn: Really? Cuter than Noah?

Sam: Yup! And you can tell him that if you want :P

Kaitlyn: Soo… how did u meet him?

Sam: He's in all of my classes! And this girl Kim introduced me to him… I think she likes him… its really awkward…

Kaitlyn: So what are you gonna do?

Sam: Idk but he lives next to me…

Kaitlyn: Ugh… Ms. Greyner gave us like three hours of homework I gotta go…

Sam: Kay txt me tomorrow


	6. Hanging out

*Ding Dong* (The doorbell)

"Hello?" I said answering the door

"Hey you ran off while we were talking and I didn't get a chance to really talk to you." Jack said

"Oh… Okay do you wanna go to the mall and talk?" I asked him?

(The mall is like one-forth of a mile from our house)

"Sure? You wanna go now?" he replied

"Yup hold on let me change and go get my things. You can come inside if you want?" I said

"Okay sure" he said

**10 minutes later**

"Ready." I said coming down my staircase

At the mall we talked for like two hours while I shopped for new clothes and books for class. When we got to the end of the mall he showed me his Dojo that he goes to. It was called _Bobby Wasabi_, we went inside and I met his Sensei, Rudy.

"Hey whose you friend" Rudy asked me

"This is Sammy she is new at Seaford" Jack told him as I looked around the dojo.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked

"No… were friends" He quickly answered

"So have you ever done Karate or Judo?" he asked me

"Ummm… Well a little bit, but I quit. I said

"Okay wanna spar?" Jack asked me

"Yup sure if you want?" I told him

"You guys go change if you want to spar." Rudy said

"Uh-huh" we both said

**5 minutes later**

*Bam*

"Oh My God!" Rudy said shocked as I helped Jack from the ground

"Sorry" I told hims

"No, no, don't be sorry! Do you want to stay here and practice at this dojo from now on?" Rudy told me

"I don't know, I have to ask my mom if I can." I said to Rudy.

"Oh no is it after 7? I have to get home!" I said as I ran out the door

Jack caught up to me and he walked me home.

"So… I like you…. So do you want to go out with me?" he asked

"Yeah. I would really like that. So see you tomorrow" I said with joy and walked inside

(Texting)

Sam: OMG HE ASKED ME OUT!

Kaitlyn: That Jack kid?

Sam: YESHHH!

Kaitlyn: What about that Kim girl? What is she gonna say?

Sam: Idk I kinda don't want to talk to her about it… I mean she's the first the friend that I made… well besides Jack…

Kaitlyn: What are you gonna tell her?

Sam: Idk I don't think I'm gonna…

Kaitlyn: What if she sees you guys together?

Sam: Umm… I'll. Have. Him. Tell. Her.

Kaitlyn: SAM?

Sam: IDK! I'll talk to you about it later…


	7. The Incident

*Ding Dong*

"Hey Jack ready for school?" I asked him

"Yeah, you want to walk to school together?" he said

"Yeah sure." I replied to him as he took my hand as we walked to school.

**30 minutes later **

We arrived at school and just as we entered I saw Kim.

"Hey Jack what are… Oh… Are you guys like together or something?" Kim asked us…

"Yeah… From yesterday" Jack told her

"Oh… Well I gotta go to class." She said as she walked over to Brittany (Rudy's little Sister)

**School's ends**

"Hey Baby" Jack said as he hugged me from the back

"I like the sound of that Jackie" I said as I kissed him

Kim was right there. Right. In. Front. Of. Us.

"Wanna go to the dojo and practice?" he asked me

"Yeah sure lets go." I said as we headed off to Bobby Wasabi

"I'll spar with her!" Kim said walking into the dojo.

"Okay lets start" I said

"Owww stop… I give up… you win." I begged

"KIM! GET OFF OF SAMMY!" Rudy, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton said as they pulled her off of me.

Lying on the floor I felt like she broke every bone in my body…

"Samantha? Samantha? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and saw that there was a doctor there.

"Okay she seems to be responding well." He said to somebody next to him

"SAM? are you okay?" Jack came running in

"Jack is that you?" I asked

"Yeah sweetie it's me." He said

"Kimberly Crawford! Come in here and say sorry to Samantha" said a woman next to my bed

_"Sorry I broke your leg Samantha."_ she said

"What my leg is broken? What happened? Jack?" I asked

"Well Samantha Kimberly and you were sparing and she hit your leg in a place where it fractured the bone." He told me

"What? I can't have a broken leg? How am I gonna carry all of my books? How am I going to do P.E.?" I asked

"I'll hold your books, I'll help you at P.E., and I'll help you with everything else you need." Said Jack

"Really? Thanks." I said

A day passed and I was allowed to go home. But I wasn't allowed to go to school for another day.

"Ugh… I have to go to class. I'll bring you the homework and your books, and be back after school."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do right now? Sit here and watch TV." I said

"Just rest then text me during class." He said

"Okay… thanks…" I said before he kissed me.

I woke up and grabbed my phone

(Texting)

Sam: Hey Jackie just woke up what class r u in?

Jack: Morning Sunshine I'm in French

Sam: L'ok, ainsi comment est votre jour? (Okay, So how is your day?)

Jack: Hahahaa… Assez bon, mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. (Pretty good, but I have a lot of homework.)

Sam: Lol I'm tired….

Jack: Then go back to sleep!

Sam: Fine… see you later babe.


	8. Number 1 Directioner

3 months passed and I got my cast off.

(Jack turned 16 and got his license)

"Hey baby you get your cast off today." Jack said

"I know! Then I can go back to playing softball." I told him very excitedly

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked

"Yeah could you?" I said

"Sure and on the way back we can go to play paintball?" he said

"Hahaha yeah that would be awesome." I told him laughing

*Driving to the Hospital*

"Hey you know what would be fun?" he said

"What? "I replied

"Let's skip school tomorrow." He said with a smirk

"What? Jack? We can't skip class we'll get in so much trouble, and I'll have to go to detention." I said

"So what? We'll be together in detention… and if we need to go somewhere we can just ask Jerry to create a distraction." He confidently said

"Do you want to win One Direction Backstage Passes & Tickets?" Said the announcer on the radio

"YES" I screamed

"Holy crap" Jack said

"Then go down to your local mall and put in you name, address, and phone number in the customer service"

"JACK! I CAN GET MY CAST OFF LATER DRIVE TO THE MALL!" I screamed

"Sammy you need to get your cast of now… I'll drive you the mall after… and then you can go shopping." He said trying to calm me down

"Noooo… can I go now? I'll kiss you." I asked

"As much as I would love that you have to get your cast off now." He said

*At the Hospital*

"AHHH!" I screamed

"What?" Jack said as he ran into the room

"There is a giant blade right there." I said

"Sam honey, that is the thing they use to cut off the cast." Said Jack

"Oh... I knew that" I replied kind of scared

"Samantha, I am Dr. King. I will be the one that it taking off your cast." Said Dr. King

"Okay… I just have one question…" I said

"Yes?" she replied

"Is it going to hurt if it cuts through the cast and cuts my skin?" I asked

"Oh… No, it wont hurt at all." She replied

**20 minutes later**

"Oh… that wasn't that bad. It didn't hurt at all." I told Jack

"Hahaha ready babe?" He said

"Ready for what?... OH MY GOD YAY ARE WE GOING TO THE MALL TO TRY AND GET THE BACKSTAGE TICKETS TO ONE DIRECTION?" I yelled

"Yup, here I'll get your stuff." He said

"Awh… Thanks Jackie." I said

"Here's the key to the Porsche. You can sit in the car while I talk to the doctor about your follow up appointments." He told me

"Okay" I replied

While I was waiting in the car I turned on the engine and put in the CD of Up All Night By One Direction.

Katy Perry's on replay

She's on replay

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way

Yeah, all the way

I'm still wide-awake

I wanna stay up all night

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go

'Cause we got the flow now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

Up, up, up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night

Like this, all night, hey

Up all night…

"You really love One Direction don't you Sammy." Jack Laughed

"YEAH! Who doesn't?" I told him

As we drove to the Mall I realized that there were more people Directioners than I thought there would be. Jack and I had to fight to get to the front of the crowd. When we did he put his name, my name and a whole bunch of other people's names so we would have a bigger chance of winning the backstage passes.


	9. Betrayal

"Yay! I'm happy that I put my name down. Imagine what would happen if I won. I would get to meet Harry Styles." I said

"Okay? Lets go to sports authority I have to get another skateboard." He said

"Lol, what happened to your other one?" I asked

"I kinda lost it"

"How do you loose a skateboard?"

"I don't know… you forget where it is."

"_Really thank you; you are so very helpful…_I said sarcastically

We walked to sports authority and he got this orange/gold skateboard.

"Does Kim hate me?" I asked him

"What? No… I don't think so… Why?" Jack answered

"Um… well… never mind… lets go back to Bobby Wasabi." I said

"Okay hold on I just have to go do something. Wait here."

(Sam is waiting by sports authority and Jack went to Bobby Wasabi to talk to the guys…. (Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy))

"Guys!" Jack said

"Hold on, were eating." They all said

"Okay? Hey does Kim hate Sam?" he asked

" Well, she doesn't hate her. But she doesn't really like her." Eddie Said

"What does that mean?" He said

"Who doesn't really like who?" Kim asked

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about Sam's old friends" Jack said

"Oh… Sam… So Jack do you love her?" Kim asked

"Well, n." Kim cut him off by kissing him.

"OH MY GOD" Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy said

"JACK!" I yelled

"Sam, wait, it isn't what it looks like." Jack said as I started to tear up

Run, my mind told me. So that's what I did. I ran to my house up the stairs and into my room. And I did something that was bad… very very bad…

(Texting)

Sam: Noah

Noah: What.

Sam: Can you not be mad at me? I just need someone to talk to

Noah: Okay, yes?

Sam: I don't know if Kaitlyn told you but I was kinda going out with this guy.

Noah: What do you mean by were?

Sam: I saw him kissing this girl that hates me

Noah: How do you know she hates you? Did she tell you she did?

Sam: No, not really but by that I think she does.

Noah: I think you should talk to him. I would want you to talk to me if that happened with us… you know when we were going out.

Sam: Thanks Ark.

Noah: No prob… Also talk to Kaitlyn about this.

Sam: haha okay

Sam: Kat?

Kaitlyn: yeah

Sam: I saw him kissing that Kim girl

Kaitlyn: What? R u okay?

Sam: Well, better… I talked to Noah…

Kaitlyn: What did he say?

Sam: He said if it was him then I should talk to him…

Kaitlyn: I think you should

Sam: Really… Noah was right?

Kaitlyn: Yeah…. OMG GUESS WHAT?

Sam: What?

Kaitlyn: John got his license

Sam: LOL so did Jack… he drove me to the hospital

Kaitlyn: ohhh to get your cast off?

Sam: Yep g2g tlk to Jack… ttyl

Kaitlyn: okayyy byeee :P


	10. Forgiveness?

**Hey guys, sorry if I don't update very fast... I have A LOT of homework... Sorry if this one wasn't very good... I wrote it in about 15-20 min...**

**K Byeeee**

**p.s. thanks 4 reading!**

*Ding Dong*

"Hello?" Jack's mother Michelle answered the door

"Hi I'm Samantha, is Jack home?" I asked

"No, I'm sorry. I think he went to think. He might be by the lake if you want to check there."

"Thank you." I told her

(The lake is by the mall)

"Jack?" I called but I was pretty sure I knew where he was, there was crying coming from someplace.

"Jack?" I called again

"Sam." He said quietly

"Jack, I just want some answers… like why you kissed her, and if we can talk about it." I asked

"I didn't kiss her… She kissed me. I promise, I… I love you." He told me

"What? You do?"

"Yes, I Love you Samantha DiAngelo"

"I love you too Jack Tomlinson" I said as I hugged him

"Wait, why did you forgive me?"

"I didn't totally forgive you… I just trust that you are telling the truth… I think I might have to talk to Kim" I told him

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why?"

"I think she might hate you… I'm sorry. But I don't hate you. I love you."

"How many times are you gonna say that?"

"Until it feels natural."

"Okay." I laughed

"I love youuuu"

"Stop its getting weird…"

"Fine… Lets go talk to Kim" He told me

*Walk to the mall*

"Hey Jer, where's Kim?" He asked

"I don't know muchacho (dude) she left after Sam came." Jerry said

"Jerry, please tell me where she is, I need to talk to her." I (Sam) told him

"Okay, she's in falafel Phil's" he told me

"Thanks… Jack You stay here I need to talk to her alone."

"But Sam, what If the hurts you… it killed me the last time."

"It's Okay… I don't think she will." I told him

*Walking to falafel Phil's*

"Hey Phil where's Kim?" I asked him

"In the booth over there by the goat."

"Okay, thanks I guess…"

"Kim I need to talk to you…" I told her

"Hey Sam, you sad that your boyfriend choose me?" she told me

"He didn't choose you… he told me you kissed him…" I said

"Well, who are you going to trust… The cheating boy or the first friend you made here in L.A.?"

"Umm.. I don't know… Kim just tell me the truth… Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" I asked her

"I'm sorry Sam… He kissed me"

I started to cry… I didn't know who to believe…. He did kiss her and she did kiss him… I just sat down in the booth and thought…

"Do you want me to go talk to Jack for you Sam?" she asked me

I was crying too much to realize what I was just about to agree too…

"If you could Kim that would be so nice. Thanks." I said

"Okay I'll go talk to him right now…" She skipped off.


	11. The Notebook

Chapter 10

"Jack? Sam wanted me to talk you." Kim said

"Okay? What did she need you to talk to me about?" He asked

"She said that she could never forgive you for what you did and that you guys should break up."

"What? Why? But she said, we were together" He said scared

"Well she must've changed her mind when we talked." She said with a smirk

"Oh… Okay."

"Well if you want to talk about we can go to my house and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, Thanks Kim you're a good friend." He said and walked out the door

"Yay, it's a date" Said Kim

"A what? I said

"A date… Sorry Sam but Jack asked me on a date…" Kim said

"Why would he? He knew we were back together."

"Well he asked me out… Do you really want to go out with someone that will just cheat on you?" she asked

"I guess not…."

"I can talk to him on the date and see what he thinks if you want."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure"

*That night at Kim's House*

"Hey Jack!" Said Kim

"Hey Kim so what movie do you want to see?"

"Um. How about The Notebook? (The most romantic movie EVER)"

"Never heard of that… is it any good?"

"I love it! Okay let's start"

"Sure, wanna make some popcorn?" Jack asked

"Yeah! I'll make it you sit on the couch"

*Jack sits on couch and Kim comes with popcorn and sits next to him*

*When the Movie is about over and they are kissing on the screen Kim grabs Jack's face and kisses him*

"Mmm… Jack" Kim said

"Kim… I… mmm…"

"Yes Jack?"

"Nevermind, Mmmmm"

They kissed for about 10 minutes then parents Karen and Jason walked through the door and saw their only daughter kissing a boy they didn't even know.

"Kimberly Crawford! Take your face off of that boy!" her mom said

"Mom! I love him." she yelled

"What?" Jack and her parents said at the same time

"Yes, I love you Jack." Kim said leaning into him

"Kim. I can't do this… I am in love with Sam" Jack said

"Why? Why do you love her more than me? We have more in common than you do with her!" she screamed

"I don't know Kim, I just do. I'm sorry." he said in a quiet tone

"Fine Jack! Then just go! I hate you!" she yelled

"Kim! Don't say you hate people! Its very very rude!" Her Mom said

"JACK I SAID LEAVE!"

"Fine Kim. I'll see you at school." Jack replied as he left her house

*Jack left and started to tear and went to his house*

"Hey did you know that I can see right into Jack's bedroom" Sam said (Like the Taylor Swift music video for You Belong With Me)

"What really? I wanna see him!" Kaitlyn said (Kaitlyn is visiting her from New York)

"He's on a date with Kim"

"You mean that girl that was jealous of you an him?"

"Yup that's her."

"WAIT SAM! SAM! HE'S IN HIS ROOM! Oh he's Hot!"

*Walk towards the window*

"Hahahahaha! Wait is he crying?"

"Idk call his phone!"

"Why? He likes Kim anyway." I said

"Call or I'll do it for you!"

"Fine! I'll text him."

Sam: Hey Jack

Jack: Sam? Why are you texting me?

Sam: My friend Kaitlyn wanted me to talk to you…. She's kinda stalking you, look out your window towards my house.

Jack: Whoa! Creepy…

Sam: Lol so how was your date with Kim?

Jack: We weren't on a date… She was being a good friend

Sam: She told me that you asked her out on a date…

Jack: No… She said that I could come over to her house and talk about us.

"Sam! Are you texting him?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yes, now be quiet. Go on facebook or something"

Sam: Hahaha why don't you come over and then we can talk instead of text.

Jack: Okay… I'll be there in a few.

Sam: Kay

"Kat he's coming over… So you can talk to him and actually meet him." I told her

"OH MY GOD! Lets go get him!" She yelled

"He's coming o…" By the time I finished my sentence she was already at the door


	12. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 11

"He's coming o…" By the time I finished my sentence she was already at the door

"Jack Welcome! Come in." she said to him sounding like a door greeter person.

"Um. Thanks is Sam here?"

"Yep just upstairs. Go. Run. Your not running" she told him as he walked up the stairs.

"Sam?" He said into my room

"Hey!" I replied as I threw my arms around his waist

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah just fine, I just missed you. What did you do at Kim's?"

"Nothing much just watch a movie. Eat some popcorn the usual." He replied leaving out the par about them kissing.

"Haha okay so what'd you want to do?"

"Ohhh. Lets play truth or dare!" Kaitlyn yelled from the door. (Apparently letting us have some space is the same as pressing your ear against a door and listening to our conversation)

"Okay… But no weird things, like drinking a jug of milk or jumping off something high… it has to be in this room." I told her

"Fine be dull." She said sticking he tongue out at me.

"I'll go first." Said Jack

"Truth Or da.." I asked

"Dare." He said before I could finish

"Okay… Kat think of one."

"Umm… call Kim and tell her you love her!" she yelled

"NO. NOT THAT ONE EITHER" I practically yelled

"Fine. Um. Yell I love Justin Bieber out the window."

"Ugh. Does it really have to be Justin Bieber?" he asked

"Yes."

"I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER." He yelled

*Sit back down*

"There happy?"

"Haha Yes." I said.

"Okay then.. Sam Truth or Dare?" He asked me

"Ummm… Truth."

"NOOOO you gotta pick dare! You always pick truth!" she told me

"Fine. Dare."

"Okay…. You gotta kiss me for 2 min straight" he said

"Really. You couldn't think of anything else." I asked him

"Well you picked dare…"

*Kiss for 2 min*

"Yay. Okay my turn." Kat said.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Dare!"

"You have to call up your ex-boyfriend and play Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae." He said

"Oh so you give her the easy one…." I said in an annoyed voice

"Easy…."

*Dialing number*

"Hello?" a voice said

"We're going at it tonight tonight. There's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight."

*Beep*

"I'm bored…" she said. I'm going to sleep…

"Night" Jack and I said in sync

*Kaitlyn Leaves*

"Soo…" I trailed off

"Hey so um. I gotta tell you something. "

"Jack? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I..I….

OHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! LOL what is he going to say? Is he going to say I love you or that he kissed Kim?


	13. New Problems

"Hey so um. I gotta tell you something."

"Jack? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I.. I…"

"Jack you're scaring me a little…" I said while standing up to close my window and turn on my A.C.

"Okay, Sam this isn't easy for me to tell you but I need to tell you the truth."

**Jack's POV **(Sorry if it's bad I just thought maybe I should write from his point of view…)

Looking at her I couldn't tell how she would react if I told her about the kiss. I wasn't sure if she would get super mad, break up with me, and never talk to me again. Or if she will just be fine with it…

So I decided to tell her…

"Kim and I kissed." I told her slowly

"Yeah, I know… I saw you remember?"

"No, I mean again.."

"What? Why!"

"Well I went to her house and she said that we should watch a movie, so she put on a movie called The Notebook…"

"The Notebook… The most romantic movie in the world."

"Yeah… so she put it in and we were watching it and when it came to the kissing scene in the movie she kissed me…" I could see all the pain in her eyes but I couldn't keep this from her. I knew that If I didn't tell her Kim would, and she would be even more hurt.

"Oh. Why are you telling me this? Jack?"

"Well I figured if I didn't tell you then Kim would and you wouldn't forgive me…"

"Well thanks I guess… So what do you want to do now?" She asked me awkwardly

"Umm, lets go outside and just walk around."

"Wow, Jack you are not like any other boy I have ever met… Lets go! But first I have to change. Then tell Kat that we are leaving."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower at my house. I'll meet you here in like 15 minutes."

*Jack leaves and goes to his house (next door)*

I walk out onto her roof and jump to my room and climb in thinking about how she must feel since one of the first friends she made here kissed her boyfriend.

*15 minutes later*

**Sam's POV**

"KAAAAT! I'm gonna go walking outside with Jack don't leave!" down my hall way to the guest room

"Kay" she yelled back

I heard a bang (ish) sound coming from upstairs and then my doorbell ring. But since I was already down stairs I decided to get the door.

"Hey Sam." He said walking into the doorway

"NOAH!"

"Yeah, what's wrong? A guy cant visit his girlfriend when he moves?"

"Wait. First of all we broke up and secondly YOU MOVED HERE?"

"SAM WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Jack yell from upstairs

"Sam do you have a boy in the house? You know if your parents weren't on a business trip you'd be in a lot of trouble." he said with a smirk on his face

"Noah just go home. TO NEW YORK." I practically yelled at him

"Sam why do you keep yelling isn't Kat trying to sleep?" Noah said

"Fine. I give up. What do you want?" I asked him while Jack said coming down the stairs

"Well what do we have here?..." Noah said walking more into my house towards Jack

"Hi? Who are you? I'm Jack."

"Hey Jack. I'm Noah."

"Cool Noah, how do you know Sam?"

"Well Jack, Noah is my umm.. ex boyfriend." I interjected before he could say something like.. 'I'm her boyfriend idiot who are you.' Even though he would know who he was.

"Oh Okay, so did you move here or something? Or are you just visiting something or someone?" Jack asked Noah

"Just moving here. Oh yeah and I'm going to Seaford High." He replied sarcastically

"What. Seaford High, are you serious? It's the middle of the year how do you expect to make friends join the football team, or any other teams for that matter?" I asked him

"Well I already have friends here. You guys (he said with a smirk)! And Coach already transferred me to the football team and I have a person who is going to take me around the school. And she's hot. HA!" he said while casually walking to my fridge and taking some food.

" Well that's great Noah. If you don't mind Jack and I were about to go on a walk. So I you could leave that would be awesome." I said shoving him out the door.

"Fine but can you show me where…. Kim Crawford's house is?" he said looking at his phone.

"Yeah she lives down the street the big white house on the left side. The house numbers are 29591." Jack told him

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you around Babe" Noah said while walking back into my house.

"HOME!" I told him but he just walked towards me

"Babe I'm sorry I broke up with you. Its just the past 4 months without you I thought about how much I missed you…" He said leaning into a kiss

He kissed me. But it wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss from my old boyfriend right in front of my new boyfriend…

The whole time this was happening all I could think about was,

"I'm screwed."


End file.
